System As long as
by Styko
Summary: An einem heißen Tag, denkt Ryou über sein Leben nach. Über seine Schwester, seine Mutter und über diese fremde Kraft, die ihm innewohnt...


**Titel:** System As long as… 

**Teil**: 1/1 

**Grund des Schreibens:** Bakura-Fanfic Wettbewerb auf Animexx

**Rating:** G 

**Pairing:** man könnte es als RyouXBakura ansehen, aber man muss nicht... hust 

**Genre:** Darkfic, Songfic 

**Warning:** dark, bisserl depri 

**Bemerkung:** Das hier entstand für den Bakura Fanfic Wettbewerb und eigentlich hatte ich nicht gedacht, dass das noch was werden würde... 48 Stunden vor Einsendeschluss hatte ich jedenfalls noch nichts gehabt hust Nun ja, dies ist der Ergebnis einer Nacht. Eigentlich hatte ich anfangs geplant über Bakura zu schreiben, aber irgendwie wurde es dann doch eher was über Ryou o.O Ich hatte mich ein wenig schlau gemacht über ihn, da ich bis dato nicht so viel wusste, hab jetzt im Nachhinein festgestellt, dass ein paar Sachen nicht stimmen, zum Beispiel, dass er alleine in einer Wohnung lebt. Hier isses jetzt ein Haus' Die Beziehung zwischen Ryou und seinem Vater kenne ich nicht, ich hab es mir halt ein wenig zurecht gebogen hust Betrachten wir es als künstlerische Freiheit' 

Und nun, viel Spaß beim Lesen

**Disclaimer:** „Yu Gi Oh" und seine Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern Kazuki Takahashi, ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus ohne einen kommerziellen Nutzen daraus zu ziehen. Der Inhalt dieser Story ist jedoch meiner Fantasie entsprungen und falls er jemandem nicht gefällt, bitte ich sie/ihn diese Story kommentarlos zu ignorieren (ich habe nichts gegen konstruktive Kritik, aber ich möchte keine Flames, Beleidigungen etc. haben, nur weil ich über ein Pairing, eine Situation etc. geschrieben habe, die jemandem nicht gefällt). 

**Feedback an:** Simbakathaaol.com oder hier in die Kommentare 

**System As long as...**

_You fell away_

Die Sonne brennt hinab auf den grauen Asphalt, lässt ihn für das menschliche Auge verschwimmen. Es ist, als würde er sich bewegen, schmelzen unter den heißen Strahlen des großen Planeten. Es ist kaum jemand auf der Straße, nur ein Auto fährt vorbei, als ich langsam den Weg zum Briefkasten gehe. Ein paar Häuser weiter spielen Kinder im Garten, ich höre das Rauschen eines Gartenschlauchs. Aber ich sehe nicht hinüber, will nicht etwas sehen, was ich nicht haben kann.

Meine Hand zittert ein wenig, als ich den Briefkasten öffne. Ich muss zweimal ausholen um den Hebel zu betätigen. Es ist zu heiß für mich, ich vertrage diese Hitze nicht. Ein weiterer Grund für meinen Vater mich zu hassen, liebt er doch die Hitze und das Land, in dem sie so unerbittlich herrscht.

Es ist nicht viel in dem kleinen Metallkasten. Ein paar Prospekte, ein Flugblatt, zwei Rechnungen... und der Brief mit meiner Handschrift, den ich jeden Tag erhalte.

Wie in Trance hole ich alles hinaus und gehe zurück ins Haus. Und wieder ist es, als würde ich fallen...

_What more can I say?_

Ich muss mich gegen die Tür lehnen, nachdem ich sie geschlossen habe. Wieder dieser Schwindel, den ich häufig habe. Einen Augenblick verschwimmt alles vor meinen Augen. Dann spüre ich den feinen Luftzug der Klimaanlage und mein Blick klärt sich wieder, das Möbiliär nimmt wieder Formen an und ich kann ihm ausweichen auf dem Weg nach oben in mein Zimmer.

Abwesend lasse ich die Rechnungen auf die Flurkommode fallen, die Prospekte und das Flugblatt sofort in den Abfalleimer. Nur den einen Brief behalte ich, drücke in fest an mich, so als würde ich sterben, wenn ich ihn verlöre.

Mein Zimmer ist abgedunkelt durch die Jalousie. Der Ventilator läuft auf der höchsten Stufe und doch ist es immer noch unangenehm warm hier drin. Ich würde mich gerne hinlegen, aber ich kann nicht. Ich muss noch etwas erledigen.

Die Schranktür quietscht, als ich sie öffne. Dann knie ich mich hinab, ziehe den Karton hervor, der ganz hinten steht. Als ich den Deckel abnehme, spüre ich den kleinen Stich in meinem Herzen, den ich immer habe. Kurz zögere ich, doch schließlich lege ich nur den heutigen Brief zu den vielen anderen mit meiner Handschrift darauf.

Dann setze ich mich an meinen Schreibtisch, nehme Papier und Stift zur Hand und überlege, was ich diesmal noch schreiben kann...

_The feelings evolved_

Wieder spüre ich diesen Druck in meinem Inneren. Jenen Druck, den ich immer habe, wenn ich vor diesen Briefen sitze. Er lastet auf meinem Herzen und auf meiner Seele. Von Tag zu Tag wird er schwerer und ich zerbreche dennoch nicht daran. Ich weiß nicht genau warum. Vielleicht, weil ich von Tag zu Tag stärker werde. Nicht aus meiner eigenen Kraft heraus, sondern aus der Fremden, die mir innewohnt.

Ich kann sie nicht kontrollieren, kann sie nicht unterdrücken. Sie bekommt die Kontrolle über mich, wann immer sie will und ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Sie benutzt meinen Körper ohne mich zu fragen, begeht Dinge mit ihm, an die ich mich später nicht erinnern kann und vielleicht auch nicht will. Sie ist wie ein Parasit. Und doch gibt sie mir Kraft, macht mich stärker und ich weiß nicht warum.

Der Stift senkt sich auf das Papier, schreibt die Zeilen, die er jeden Tag schreibt.

_‚Liebe Mutter, liebe Amane'_

Dann spüre ich, wie der Druck langsam verschwindet. Er scheint mit der Tinte hinaus auf das Blatt zu laufen, bis er am Ende nicht mehr da ist und die Trauer, die ich nach all diesen Jahren noch immer nicht ablegen kann, nimmt seinen Platz ein. Ich kann nichts dagegen tun, diese Gefühle haben sich so entwickelt...

_I won't let it out_

Manchmal zieht sich während des Schreibens alles in mir zusammen. Ganz plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung. Dann würde ich am liebsten alles hinausschreien, doch ich unterdrücke es. Ich will nicht schreien, will nicht weinen, auch wenn es mir vielleicht helfen würde, wenn es mich vielleicht befreien würde.

Aber wenn ich diese Gefühle habe, wenn dieses Ziehen in mir ist und mich für Minuten schwer atmen lässt, dann fühle ich, dass ich noch lebe. Dann weiß ich, dass ich nicht bereits gestorben bin. Darum kann ich es nicht, darum werde ich es nicht herauslassen...

_I can't replace..._

Wieder kommen diese Erinnerungen hoch. Die schönen und die schlechten. Und doch sind mir beide willkommen. Es ist mir lieber, als wenn ich auch nur eine vergesse. Ich möchte sie behalten, auch wenn sie mich schmerzen, wenn sie meine Trauer nur noch vergrößern. Nichts wäre schrecklicher für mich als zu vergessen. Damit könnte ich nicht leben. Mit diesem Gedanken zu wissen, dass dort etwas war, aber nicht mehr zu wissen was. Und selbst wenn... selbst wenn ich es wirklich wollte, wenn ich wirklich vergessen wollte... ich könnte es nicht... Es kommt immer wieder zu mir zurück, ich kann es nicht verdrängen...

_Your screaming face_

Manchmal, wenn diese Erinnerungen wiederkommen, dann klingt es auch noch in meinen Ohren. Es ist fast so, als wäre sie neben mir, so wie damals. Als könnte ich sie noch leise wimmern und schluchzen hören. Und ihr Anblick dringt wieder in meine Gedanken ein. Ihr schönes Gesicht, meinem so ähnlich und gänzlich anders. Ihr Haar so weiß wie meines, doch glatt und fein geflochten. Ich habe ihr den Zopf immer gemacht, habe ihre feinen Haare immer zusammen gebunden. Sie hatte es immer lang getragen. Meines war kurz gewesen. Jetzt lasse ich es wachsen, so wie sie es immer gewollt hatte. Doch jedes Mal, wenn ich in den Spiegel sehe, erinnert es mich an sie, zeigt mir ihr Gesicht. Aber manchmal nicht so, wie es immer war, nein... manchmal sehe ich diese schmerzverzerrte Fratze, entstellt und blutbesudelt. Rot vermischt mit salzigem Wasser. Ihr schreiendes Gesicht taucht immer wieder vor mir auf...

_Feeling the sickness inside_

Vater hat mir nie verziehen, dass nur ich überlebt habe. Dass nur ich aus diesem Wrack rauskam, dass das Grab seiner geliebten Frau wurde. Mutter war sofort tot gewesen, als der Lastwagen in uns hineinfuhr. Er hat sie einfach zerquetscht, hat ihr keinen Ausweg gelassen, der stählernen Hölle zu entkommen.

Ich kann mich noch an alles erinnern. An ihren toten Körper vorne auf dem Fahrersitz. Ihr Kopf merkwürdig verdreht, die Augen starr geöffnet. Ein leichtes Blutrinnsal aus ihrem Mund. Ihre rechte Seite, die vollkommen mit dem Autostahl verschmolzen schien. Ein Brandmal in meinem Gehirn, genauso schlimm wie das andere.

Amane saß hinter ihr. Auch sie war eingequetscht, doch sie lebte noch. Ich hörte ihr leises Weinen, ihr Schluchzen, ich spürte praktisch ihre Schmerzen, doch ich konnte ihr nicht helfen. Ich versuchte sie zu trösten, sie zu beruhigen, aber es gelang mir nicht. Nichts konnte ihre unendlichen Qualen mindern, weder die körperlichen noch die seelischen. Nichts außer dem Tod, der auch sie ereilte, kurz nachdem man sie aus dem Auto geborgen hatte.

Ich war auch eingeklemmt gewesen, aber ich überlebte mit Quetschungen und Brüchen, die mit der Zeit verheilt sind. Und trotzdem kann ich die Schmerzen manchmal noch spüren. Nicht nur meine, sondern auch ihre...

_So many words_

Mein Stift huscht über das Blatt Papier, hinterlässt die Zeichen, die nie jemand anderes außer mir lesen wird. Das weiß ich. Trotzdem schreibe ich ihnen Tag für Tag, in der Hoffnung, dass sie dort, wo sie jetzt sind, sie vielleicht doch eines Tages erreichen können.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich immer alles schreibe. Belanglosigkeiten, Dinge aus der Schule. Ab und zu etwas über Vater. Doch nie von der Kraft, die mir innewohnt. Ich will sie nicht beunruhigen, will ihnen keine Sorgen machen. Sie sollen glücklich sein, dort wo sie jetzt sind. So lange, bis ich zu ihnen komme und ihnen alles erzählen kann. Alles, auch das, was ich nicht in diesen vielen Worten niedergeschrieben habe...

_Can't describe my face_

Manchmal lüge ich in diesen Briefen. Sage, dass es mir gut geht, auch wenn es das nicht tut. Aber ich kann nicht anders. Selbst wenn ich es schreiben wollte, es würde nicht gehen. Es ist so viel in meinem Inneren, das ich nicht verstehe, so vieles, von dem ich nicht weiß, wie ich es ausdrücken soll. Es wäre mir nicht möglich. Mit allen Wörtern der Welt, wäre ich nicht imstande mein Innerstes zu beschreiben...

_This feeling's evolved_

Ich setze die letzten Zeilen auf den Brief, die letzten Wörter, die immer dieselben sind und die sich niemals ändern werden.

_‚In Liebe, Ryou'_

Und heute geschieht es wieder. Heute kommt der Druck mit diesen Wörtern zurück. Manchmal passiert das. Manchmal lastet alles wieder auf mir, genauso wie zuvor. Dann spüre ich nur noch, wie der Schrei und die Tränen versuchen aus mir hinauszudringen und ich versuche alles es zu verhindern. Ich will es nicht! Ich will es einfach nicht! Am liebsten würde ich alles abtöten, jegliches Gefühl, das ich empfinde. Selbst die schönen, wenn es nur die grausamen vertreiben könnte. Doch dann fällt mir wieder ein, dass ich diese Gefühle brauche. Dass ich sie brauche, damit ich weiß, dass ich lebe. Und darum ist es gut, dass es sich so entwickelt hat...

_So soon to break out_

Ich weiß nicht, was passiert, wenn es doch einmal aus mir hinausbrechen wird. Vielleicht würde ich mich besser fühlen, vielleicht nur schlechter... vielleicht würde dann alles in mir verschwinden und ich würde nur noch empfindungslos dahinvegetieren. Oder ich würde ganz verschwinden, all das, was mein Wesen ausmacht. Meine Gedanken, meine Gefühle, mein Schmerz, meine Trauer, alles würde verschwinden und nichts bliebe zurück, außer der sterblichen Hülle, die man Körper nennt. Dann wäre es vorbei, alles.

Ich muss mir nicht Sorgen machen, dass jemand um mich trauert. Das ist nicht nötig. Meinen Vater würde es nicht kümmern. Meine Freunde... vielleicht. Aber selbst wenn, mein Körper würde nicht verschwinden. Auch wenn ein Körper ohne Seele nicht existieren kann, wenn meine ginge, wäre immer noch eine da. Mein Körper gehört mir nicht allein und so kann er auch nicht sterben, wenn nur ich es tue.

Langsam gehe ich zum Bett und lasse mich darauf fallen. Diese Hitze... so unangenehm, so drückend. Doch der Druck in mir ist viel stärker, dieser Druck, der bald aus mir herausbrechen wird, wenn ich nicht wieder Kraft erlange...

_I can't relate_

Ich schließe meine Augen und lasse mich in eine zunächst traumlose Welt hinübergleiten. Dies ist mir die Liebste. Sie ist dunkel, mehr grau als schwarz. Man fühlt in ihr nicht, man spürt nichts. Man existiert nur als ein Teil des Ganzen, dem nichts etwas anhaben kann.

Es ist, als sei man alles und doch gleichzeitig nichts. Es ist schön so, ich weiß nicht warum. So unbeschwert, sorglos... gedankenlos. In diesem Zustand muss man sich an nichts binden...

_To a happy state_

Dann wird das Grau immer heller und die Welt der Träume beginnt. Es sind keine Albträume, es sind diese normalen, wirren, manchmal sogar skurrilen Träume, die man meist am Tage hat. Szenen von meinen Freunden, im Park, wir sind alle da und sie erzählen mir von Dingen, die ich nicht miterlebt habe, obwohl ich dabei gewesen war. Von diesen Augenblicken, wenn die Kraft mich vertreibt und in die traumlose Zwischenwelt sperrt.

Doch in diesen Träumen erfahre ich hin und wieder etwas von dem, was er gemacht hat. Nicht viel, meist nur bruchstückhaft. Er kann es nicht verhindern, denn er ist mit meinem Geist verbunden. Ob er es will oder nicht, wir gehören zusammen, wir sind eins, und manchmal kann ich spüren, was er fühlt.

Auch in ihm wohnt manchmal Trauer, ich weiß nicht worüber, ich weiß nicht warum. Vielleicht einfach nur über dieses Dasein, das er fristen muss. Unsterblich, eingeschlossen in einem antiken Artefakt, angewiesen auf die Körper anderer. Er kann nicht glücklich werden, genauso wenig wie ich...

_feeling the blood run inside_

Der Park verwandelt sich zu einem Wald. Dann zu einem Meer. So viele verschiedene Orte, so viele verschiedene Dinge, die ich nicht einzuordnen vermag. Sind es nur Träume oder sind es Erinnerungen? Seine Erinnerungen?

... seine... früher habe ich ihn nicht so genannt. Früher war es das Unheimliche für mich, die fremde Kraft, die mich zu lenken vermochte. Einfach nur ein unerklärliches ‚es', das man nicht genauer bezeichnen konnte. Doch dann hat er sich mir gezeigt, damals, als ich stark genug war ihn zu unterdrücken. Damals, als ich auf der Klippe stand, schwach genug mich hinunterzustürzen. Vollkommen paradox und doch war es Realität gewesen.

‚Was hast du vor?'

Das war der erste Satz, den er damals zu mir gesagt hat. Es kam so plötzlich, dass ich erschrak. Ich weiß noch, wie ich mich umsah, beinah panisch, doch es war niemand zu sehen. Ich war allein auf der Klippe, doch ich war mir bewusst gewesen, dass jemand zu mir gesprochen hatte. Erst nach einiger Zeit wurde mir klar, dass es nur jene fremde Kraft gewesen sein konnte.

Ich antwortete ihm damals nicht, aber ich schloss die Augen und konzentrierte mich auf meine Seele. Und im nächsten Augenblick war es, als würde ich in etwas hineingesogen werden.

Irgendwo habe ich einmal gelesen, dass die Seele eines Menschen wie ein persönlicher Raum ist, auf den Charakter angepasst eingerichtet. An diesem Tag erfuhr ich, dass es stimmte. Es war nur ein kleiner Raum, dunkel und grau. Wie die Welt, in der ich mich so gerne befand. Nur zwei Bilder strahlten hell an seinem Ende und beleuchteten Papier und Stifte, die darunter lagen. Alles, was mir jemals wichtig gewesen war.

Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich die Tür. Eigentlich hätte sie zu sein müssen, versperrt, so dass ich nicht hinauskonnte, doch diesmal nicht. Automatisch trat ich auf sie zu, zögerte nur kurz um sie dann doch zu öffnen – und dort stand er. Mir direkt gegenüber. Wie ein Spiegel.

Ich hatte nie ein richtiges Bild von der Kraft gehabt, hatte sie mir immer leuchtend vorgestellt, unmenschlich, formlos. Darum hätte es mich überraschen müssen, als ich ihn sah. Doch das tat es nicht, es kam mir vollkommen normal vor. Diese weißen Haare, die nur ein wenig anders aussahen als meine. Diese braunen Augen, die zwar anders blickten und dennoch meinen entsprachen. Das Gesicht, dessen Grundzüge auch in meinem zu finden war. Und der Körper, der mit nur ein paar Zentimetern, das perfekte Ebenbild von mir war.

Er lehnte an seiner Tür, lässig, ruhig, so als wären wir uns schon tausendmal begegnet. Und vielleicht war es für ihn auch so.

‚Warum?', flüsterte ich. Nur dieses eine Wort, ohne jegliche Erklärung.

‚Weil du gesprungen wärst, wenn ich es nicht gemacht hätte.' Doch er bedurfte keiner Erklärung, kannte mich besser als jeder andere. Möglicherweise besser als ich selbst. Das war alles, was er sagte, alles was er mir verriet. Ich wusste, dass er sich keine Sorgen um mich machte, dass er es nur getan hatte um den einzigen Körper, den er beanspruchen konnte, nicht zu verlieren. Und trotzdem hatte er mein Leben gerettet.

Dann wurde ich wieder zurückgerissen, in die Realität auf die Klippe. Ich hörte die Möwen schreien, hörte den Wind rauschen. Aber nichts war so laut wie das Blut in meinem Inneren, das mich des Lebens ermahnte. Und so ging ich davon, wieder schwach gegen ihn, doch stark gegen den Tod...

- - -

_Why is everything so fucking hard for me?_

Jeden Tag dasselbe. Jeden verfluchten Tag. Morgens geht er zum Briefkasten und findet den Brief, den er am vorangegangenen Tag verschickt hat. Und dann legt er ihn zu all den anderen in den geheimen Kasten, damit sein Vater ihn nicht findet und ihn dafür bestraft. Aber er hört nicht damit auf, setzt sich nur wieder hin und schreibt erneut einen Brief. Immer und immer wieder, jeden Tag auf's Neue.

Ich verstehe ihn nicht. Verstehe nicht diese ganzen Gefühle, die ihm inne wohnen und somit auch mir. Es ist nicht so, dass sie mich gleichermaßen auffressen wie ihn. Sie haben nicht diese Macht über mich, da ich sie nicht kenne, sie nicht begreifen kann. Trauer über Verlust, Schmerzen und Druck wegen dieser Trauer. Ich bin kein Wesen, das sich damit auskennt. Ich bin gefühllos. Und genau deshalb verstehe ich es nicht. Ich weiß, dass andere Menschen an so etwas zerbrechen, ich habe es gesehen, habe es oft genug selbst verursacht. Ich weiß, dass sie leiden, sich selbst bemitleiden und sich immer wieder fragen, warum ausgerechnet sie. Doch er... er fragt sich das nie... Warum nicht? Warum fragt er sich nicht, warum gerade für ihn alles so schwer ist im Leben...?

_Keep me down to what you think I should be!_

Und dann nehme ich ihn wieder in Besitz. Sperre seinen Geist in diesen dunklen Raum, in dem nur die zwei Bilder leuchten von Personen, die ich niemals kennengelernt habe, obwohl sie streng genommen auch ein Teil von mir sind. Manchmal ist sein Körper mehr meiner als seiner, manchmal glaube ich, dass er der Geist ist, der mir inne wohnt und nur dann herausdringt, wenn es um das Briefeschreiben geht.

Ja, das ist das einzige, was er verlangt. Er hat nie die Kraft gegen mich zu kämpfen. Nur damals auf der Klippe und wenn er die Briefe schreibt. Dann ist mir der Zutritt zu seinem Körper verwehrt, denn dann beherrscht ihn nur eines. Aber ansonsten gibt es keine Barrieren, keine Schranken. Manchmal ist es fast so, als würde er mich zu sich einladen. Als würde er mir sagen wollen, ich solle ihn einsperren und seinen Geist unterdrücken in dieser grauen Zwischenwelt...

_Must you tempt me and provoke the ministry?_

Ich tue es dann, ohne zu Zögern, ich zögere nie. Ich bin skrupellos, boshaft, gemein und sadistisch. Doch manchmal, ganz selten, nachdem er einen dieser Briefe geschrieben hat, frage ich mich, warum er es tut. Ist das seine Art allem zu entkommen? Ist das seine Art sein grausames Dasein fristen zu können? Reizt er mich darum immer wieder aufs neue seinen Körper zu übernehmen?

_Keep on trying I'll not die so easily_

Andere würden sich wehren. Würden nicht einfach hinnehmen, dass ein zweiter Geist sich in ihnen eingenistet hat. Entweder sie würden versuchen sich ihm zu verwehren oder sie würden mit ihm einen Pakt eingehen... oder vielleicht sogar Freundschaft schließen, so wie Yugi und der Pharao.

Aber ich glaube, nicht einmal das würde er wollen. Auch wenn ich ihm so was niemals anbieten würde. Ich bin der Starke, ich bin sein Meister, er mein Sklave. Doch gesetzt dem abstrusen Fall, ich würde es wollen, würde er es annehmen? Würde er wach sein wollen, wenn ich seinen Körper beherrsche? Ich glaube es nicht. Er würde nicht überstehen, was ich mache, was ich anderen antue.

Ich frage mich, ob er sich mir entgegenstellen würde. Ob er die Kraft aufbringen könnte, mich zu kontrollieren und mich zu verbannen. Auch wenn er keine Chance hätte mich jemals ganz loszuwerden. Ich bin unsterblich, er könnte es ewig probieren, ich sterbe nicht so einfach...

- - -

Es ist immer noch heiß, als ich aufwache. Oder schlafe ich doch noch? Er steht dort, hinter dem Stuhl meines Schreibtisches und starrt auf den Brief, den ich geschrieben habe. Bei diesen Gelegenheiten weiß ich nie, ob ich schlafe oder wach bin.

„Warum schreibst du jeden Tag diese Briefe?"

Er dreht sich erst jetzt um, schien gespürt zu haben, dass ich aufgewacht bin. Seine braunen Augen blicken auf mich hinab, als er an das Bett tritt. Sie schauen seltsam, nicht so höhnisch und kalt, wie sie es sonst tun, eher leer und ein wenig verständnislos.

„Ich weiß es nicht..."

„Es befreit dich nicht."

„Aber ich muss es trotzdem machen."

„Warum?"

Ich zögere kurz. „Weil sie es vielleicht lesen können..."

„Und wenn sie es nicht können?! Dann ist das alles vollkommen nutzlos."

„Aber wenn doch? Dann ist es nicht nutzlos, dann ist es gut."

Darauf weiß er nichts zu erwidern. Eine Seltenheit.

„Fragst du dich nicht manchmal, warum es so verdammt schwer für dich ist?"

Ich lächele leicht. Es ist selten, dass er so an mir interessiert ist. Auch, wenn er ein Grund für mein beschwerliches Leben ist, so ist es trotzdem schön, wenn wenigstens eine Person an mir interessiert ist – auch wenn es nur manchmal ist.

„Nein."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil es mir nichts bringen würde. Es würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen, wenn ich in Selbstmitleid versänke. Das hast du mir damals gezeigt."

Er zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. Blickt nun noch verständnisloser. Ich muss lächeln bei diesem ungewöhnlichen Anblick.

„Wann?", fragt er schließlich.

„Auf der Klippe. Nachdem du dich mir gezeigt hast, habe ich verstanden, was Leben heißt. Schmerz und Leid gehören dazu. Vielmehr spürt man durch sie gerade erst, dass man überhaupt lebt. Ich werde nicht sterben. Jetzt nicht mehr."

Wieder dieser verständnislose Blick.

„Warum wirst du nicht sterben?"

Ich sehe ihn an. „Weil du bei mir bist, weil dein Blut in meinem ist. Zusammen werden wir okay sein."

„Aber dein Körper wird dann mein sein."

Ich nicke. „Das ist in Ordnung... Solange..."

„Solange?"

„Solange du bei mir bist und mich nicht verlässt."

Traum oder Realität. Egal, solange es so sein kann, wie es ist. Er ist ein Teil von mir, genauso, wie ich ein Teil von ihm bin. Er braucht mich und ich brauche ihn, wenn auch anders. Ich setze mich auf und umarme ihn, schlinge meine Arme um seinen und gleichzeitig meinen Körper, klammere mich an ihn in einer festen Umarmung – die er nach einem kurzen Zögern erwidert...

_Why won't you die? _

_Your blood in mine…  
We'll be fine…_

_Then your body will be mine_

Owari


End file.
